


The Answer is You

by questionmarked



Series: RE:PLAY [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmarked/pseuds/questionmarked
Summary: Doyoung plays the piano for no one. Jaehyun listens.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: RE:PLAY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Answer is You

Jaehyun comes home, exhaustion seeping deep into his bones. The lights are off, and the only sign of life is the faint sound of the piano echoing across the hall.

It's nostalgic, but at the same time it feels different. Not quite like the past. He remembers the last time Doyoung played for him, many summers ago - when the latter still played with unmatched vigor and enthusiasm.

Today, it is far from that. The piano sounds lonesome and desolate and hollow. It's been different since the incident, since forever. He thinks about the past until his head hurt, until he forces himself to listen to Doyoung playing.

Jaehyun realizes what he hears is the early beginnings of a song he's heard. It morphs into a sad melody - one that is unfamiliar at first, vague. He stands still, trying to identify the somber tune, he's heard it somewhere, the song. Its tune is engraved into his heart and mind. Oh. Its _the_ song, _their song_ , he realizes. The one Doyoung wrote and composed for him. A sad rendition of it, anyway.

He makes no effort to move, or make even a miniscule noise - because he wants to hear. He desperately longs for Doyoung's voice and his music. Even if his very presence is unwanted.

Jaehyun longs for everything and anything from Doyoung, so listens and waits and waits until-

Doyoung's sacharrine and breathy voice soon accompanies the piano. And soon it's the piano accompanying his voice. It's breathtaking, nothing like Jaehyun can remember but at the same time, it so so familiar. Overwhelmed, Jaehyun thinks this is what drowning feels like. He lets the tears fall down his face silently.

_So whenever you ask me again_  
_How I feel_  
_Please remember_  
_My answer is you_

And today, without asking the question, he has his answer. He wipes the tears off his face and waits for Doyoung to finish before he rattles his keys, signalling his 'arrival'. He hears a door being shut softly and he sighs to himself. But Doyoung's answer is him, and he clings to that.


End file.
